


Market Day

by SaraJaye



Series: LeoNiles Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Food, Grocery Shopping, Leo is the best boyfriend, LeoNiles Week 2018, M/M, Niles was so deprived as a child, mention of shoplifting, popsicle dick joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which the boyfriends get their own apartment and go grocery shopping for the first time. And Niles has a bit too much fun.





	Market Day

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 - AU

Technically, this isn't the first time he's been in a real supermarket, but it's the first time he's been able to afford more than cheap canned goods and ramen. And it's definitely the first time he won't have to wait for the security camera to go off so he can slip an extra or two under his coat.

No, this time he gets to go through all the aisles, pick out brand-name foods without fussing over the cost because he's found a job that pays better than any of Mom's ever did and Leo is rich. But not snotty-rich, the kind of people who only shop at fancy markets for imported organic free-range shit because regular old Wonder Bread isn't _good enough._

Niles has no respect for people like that. To him, Wonder Bread _is_ a luxury, and Leo smiles as he puts two loaves into the cart.

"It's on sale, and sandwiches are easy to eat on the go," he says. He's got a list, but there's plenty of wiggle room because he wants Niles to have whatever he wants. There's a fine line between being pity and being a loving boyfriend, and Leo has never gone anywhere near it.

They pick up the basics first. Peanut butter, Leo's favorite cheeses, tomatoes (of course), apples, beef, potatoes, milk, eggs, things like that. Neither of them is a gourmet chef, but each of them can throw together a meal.

"Cabbage," Niles reminds Leo, because the stuffed cabbage Leo introduced him to in grade school is still one of his all-time favorite foods. Leo smiles, finding a large head before grabbing another beefsteak tomato. His favorite, and they're on sale this week.

It's when they get to the snack aisle that things get a little out of control. He _tried_ to listen to Leo, he really did, but it's not his fault his mom couldn't afford Oreos and Cheetos and peanut-butter crackers and Snickers bars when he was a kid. And they _might_ need that economy-size jar of onion dip, too. And those Rice Krispie treats with the peanut butter and chocolate swirl. And-

"Niles." Leo points to the cart. By now it's practically overflowing with snacks, so much that he has to tilt his head to see the real food underneath it.

They haven't even touched the cereal aisle yet, and Niles was always jealous of the kids who could afford all the gimmicky sugar cereals. First box of Corn Pops he sees, he's going to want.

He reluctantly puts back half the stuff he grabbed. There's always next time, and he needs to remember he can afford to buy food whenever he wants now. It's not like markets ever _totally_ run out of food, after all.

Somehow they make it through the cereal aisle without buying every kind of Pop-Tart they see, and the frozen food aisle without stocking up on ice cream.

(Niles does get a good chuckle out of the popsicles, though, and dodges a swat from Leo when he drops a box in the cart while waggling his eyebrows.)

Their bill manages to be under fifty bucks, because Camilla insisted Leo learned how to coupon. Niles happily helps bag the groceries, because the lady at the checkout's got a cast on her arm and he's slowly learned to be kind. Or maybe he just doesn't want to watch her struggle. Maybe it's a little of both.

"We've gotta do that again sometime," he laughs as they drive home, groceries safely packed away in the trunk. "That was the best time I ever had." He catches Leo almost looking sad for a moment, before he smiles.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Food shopping's always more fun when you're with someone, I was hoping we could do this together all the time from now on." Niles grins, laying a hand on Leo's as Leo starts the car.

"Like a date?"

"We could call it that." Leo smiles. "Let's get this stuff home before those popsicles melt. How does stuffed cabbage sound for dinner?" Niles is sure _he's_ going to melt.

"Like heaven."


End file.
